Renúncia
by Sra. McGonagall Urquart
Summary: McGonagall sente-se velha demais para administrar Hogwarts.


Sim, eu sei que vocês devem pensar que sou meio doida e na verdade não estão errados. Uma Minerva-Elphinstone XD

Aproveitem

* * *

><p>2005/2038

–Eu simplesmente não posso aceitar, Diretora. - Disse Neville, passando as mãos pelos cabelos esbranquiçados.  
>–Ora, mas por que não? - Perguntou a senhora, sorrindo. - Você é meu vice, Neville, e além disso, tem competência o suficiente para administrar Hogwarts.<br>Longbottom parecia nervoso diante do pedido de McGonagall.  
>–Por que quer passar a diretoria para mim? - ele perguntou, olhando para ela.<br>Minerva levantou, apoiando-se na bengala de alça de prata, e foi até a janela.  
>–É o certo, meu caro. Será diretor, eu sua vice, chefe da grifinória e professora de Transfigurações, no lugar de Hermione, que deseja ensinar Herbologia. - Ela respondeu. Suspirou, admirando as colinas verdes.<br>–Não acha que será muito trabalho para você, Minerva? Chefiar a Grifinória e ainda dar aulas.  
>–Jamais. - ela respondeu, virando-se para ele com um sorriso no rosto. - Eu ainda me sinto culpada de deixar o cargo de diretor para você. É difícil comandar essa escola. Mas me substituiu tantas vezes, enquanto eu estive doente, que me mostrou que consegue ser um dos melhores diretores de Hogwarts.<br>Ele sorriu, timidamente, mas ainda não parecia totalmente convencido.  
>–Foram poucas vezes, Minerva...<br>–Neville, sabe que não foram! - Ela o interrompeu. - Venho ficando doente com frequência, o melhor é que eu passe o cargo a quem tem saúde.  
>Longbottom sorriu, mas ainda não parecia satisfeito.<br>–Minerva... Não me sinto preparado...  
>–Não farei como Albus fez comigo, Neville. Ele me preparou, assim como eu preparei você, mas não quero que assuma a diretoria "no susto", como eu assumi. - Ela foi até a cadeira dele e colocou a mão em seu ombro - Não quero morrer na diretoria, não quero que, quando eu morrer, você fique desnorteado como eu fiquei.<br>–Ainda vai demorar até que você...- a voz dele foi morrendo.  
>–Neville, sabe que não... -ela disse, indo até a porta, e abrindo - Já está resolvido. É o novo Diretor de Hogwarts. Apenas... me ajude a descer, por favor- ela disse, sorrindo. Ele se deu por vencido, indo ajudá-la. Desceram as escadas, mas ele fez questão de acompanhá-la até o "novo" escritório, para que Neville fizesse as malas, e ela arrumasse seus pertences ali.<br>Já estavam se despedindo quando ela disse:  
>–Neville. Não tenha medo. - Ela sorriu - Boa noite.<br>Longbottom foi até a diretoria, devagar, pensando nos motivos que fizeram Minerva McGonagall renunciar a Diretoria de Hogwarts. Chegou até as gárgulas e lhes repetiu a senha que dera pouco tempo atrás, quando Minerva o havia chamado para a "reunião"  
>–És o novo Diretor. - Disse uma das esculturas.<br>–Deve elaborar uma nova senha - a outra completou.  
>–Imagino que possa ser... Alainn Minerva - Disse ele, depois de se lembrar do dia que ela disse que Luna, gravida de seis meses, estava Alainn, estava bela.<br>–Esta é a nova senha. - Disseram, abrindo a escadaria em espiral.  
>O rapaz entrou, tentando se acostumar com o ambiente. Subiu as escadas até os aposentos privativos e percebeu que as coisas de Minerva já não estavam mais lá, e sim as dele. Envergonhado, sentou-se na enorme cama dossel e suspirou, pensando na nova vida que levaria.<br>Já Minerva, quando fechou a porta dos seus antigos aposentos, sorriu, nostálgica. Há muitos anos não entrava no escritório do diretor da Grifinória, e foi como reviver os anos de professora. Andou pelo aposento, apoiada na sua bengala, passando as mãos pelos móveis, pelos seus livros, já arrumados nas estantes por um eficiente elfo. Mas, de repente, sua mão envelhecida parou em um livro, reconhecendo a sua lombada. Ela parou, e o fitou. Uma ruga se formou entre suas sobrancelhas, analisando se seria bom o pegar novamente.  
>–Não, hoje não - disse. A expressão suavizou-se e ela abriu um caloroso sorriso. Foi até a poltrona ocre e sentou-se, sentindo as articulações rangendo, mas ignorou. Recostou-se, pensando como seria a partir de hoje.<p>

* * *

><p>2105/2038  
>Hogwarts acordou bem cedo no dia seguinte, agitada. Os alunos visitariam Hogsmeadge e a escola ficaria vazia por um bom tempo.<br>Neville acordou, e ainda sonolento, perguntou-se onde estava. Tinha caído no sono enquanto pensava sobre seu futuro, depois de Minerva passar-lhe o cargo de Diretor. Foi até o banheiro e jogou água no rosto, trocou de roupa (assustando-se ao perceber que todas suas roupas estavam no guarda roupas) e desceu para o Salão Principal. Chegando lá, viu Minerva sentada ao seu lado esquerdo, no lugar de Hermione, e Hermione sentada ao seu lado direito.  
>"Mione é a vice" ele pensou, sorrindo.<br>Sentou-se timidamente na cadeira de diretor, chamando a atenção dos alunos presentes. Minerva sorriu para ele, e para Hermione, para quem ele se virou.  
>–Já sabia, não é? - ele perguntou, sorrindo.<br>–Claro - sorriu.  
>–Anuncie-se Longbottom - Disse Minerva, quando ele se virou para ela.<br>Ele ficou vermelho  
>–Não vou conseguir - ele sussurrou para McGonagall.<br>–Neville - ela segurou as mãos dele entre as suas - Você é um dos rapazes mais corajosos que eu já conheci. Não se subestime, você sabe que sabe administrar. - ela sorriu. Ele também, pensando nas palavras de sua ex-professora.  
>Minerva soltou suas mãos e chamou a atenção dos alunos batendo com o talher dourado na pequena taça a sua frente.<br>–Atenção, por favor. - Pediu. Logo foi atendida. Neville levantou-se.  
>–Eu... Ontem, eu tive uma pequena reunião com a Professora McGonagall e... ela decidiu me passar o cargo de Diretor de Hogwarts.<br>Os alunos prestaram atenção em todo o pequeno discurso de Neville e em suas instruções para Hogsmeadge,como observara Minerva fazer desde que voltara a Hogwarts como professor, e os terceiranistas que iriam pela primeira vez, entregaram a Hermione as autorizações.  
>–Me acompanha até Hogsmeadge, Minerva. - ele perguntou, dando o braço direito para ela, que se levantava sobre a bengala. Ela aceitou o braço dele e sorriu.<br>–Perdão, meu caro, mas não me sinto perfeitamente bem, é melhor eu voltar até meus aposentos.  
>–O que há? - ele perguntou, fitando os olhos da Professora.<br>–Nada para se preocupar, meu rapaz. - ela sorriu.  
>–Então lhe levarei até a torre da Grifinória. - Disse, começando a andar. Foram conversando, devagar, até o quadro de Godric Gryffindor, onde se despediram, e Minerva subiu as escadas devagar. Abriu a porta e a primeira coisa que seus olhos encontraram foi o livro da noite passada. Suspirou, indo até a estante para pegar o livro, que na verdade era um antigo álbum de fotografias.<br>Foi com ele até a poltrona da noite anterior e sentou-se, colocando o álbum no colo. Colocou a bengala de lado e acariciou a capa, antes de abri-la. A primeira foto que viu já partiu seu coração, já dolorido, embora ela achasse que a dor que já sentia não era pelas recordações. Na foto, uma jovem, acompanhada de um senhor, mais velho, estavam lado a lado. A jovem Minerva da foto estava com as mãos sobre a enorme barriga de oito meses de gravidez. Seu sorriso era maior do que nunca. A Minerva de 2038 observou o casal da foto se beijar, passando os dedos no rosto do homem como se o acariciasse, e logo depois na barriga. Virou a página devagar e viu a versão jovem de si mesma com uma menina, de um ano no colo, com seu marido ao lado, sorrindo para as duas. Embaixo estava escrito, na letra da própria Minerva "Primeiro aninho de Ivy".  
>Na próxima foto, Minerva estava sozinha com Ivy, e ela estava sentada sob uma grande árvore, enquanto a pequena tentava seus primeiros passos, enquanto a mãe a esperava com os braços abertos. Todas as páginas do álbum tinham fotos das duas, porém, uma página tinha apenas uma rosa, amarelada pelo tempo, e uma dedicatória de Minerva para Ivy. No final, a professora pôde ler: "Tha gaol agam ort, mo alainn linbhin."<br>Uma lágrima pingou na folha, fazendo Minerva se apressar para secá-las. A dor em seu peito estava cada vez mais intensa, a cada foto que via, já sem Elphinstone, reinava sua filha, e apenas poucas fotos dela ou de seus amigos em Hogwarts.  
>Ela então percebeu o real significado da dor em seu coração quando seus olhos se turvaram. A respiração tornou-se difícil, e sua ultima atitude foi voltar até a primeira pagina do álbum. "Estou indo." Ela pensou, antes de perder os sentidos.<p>

* * *

><p>2105/2038  
>18:45<br>Neville entrou em seu gabinete, cansado do passeio em Hogsmeadge. Sentou-se na cadeira atras da mesa, e quase caiu de costas quando olhou para os quadros dos diretores e viu Minerva, cochilando delicadamente.  
>–Minerva... Por Mérlin - ele levantou-se rapidamente e saiu do gabinete, a caminho da torre da Grifinória. Parando em frente ao quadro de Godric, disparou a senha e entrou correndo. O que viu confirmou suas suspeitas. Minerva McGonagall parecia dormir, tranquila, sentada na sua poltrona com um livro no colo. O rapaz, trêmulo, foi até ela e tocou suas mãos, as sentindo já frias.<br>–Mérlin.  
>Ele, então, entendeu a insistência de Minerva em passar-lhe a diretoria. Ela tinha um encontro marcado. Não com a morte, mas com sua nova vida.<p> 


End file.
